Forbidden Love
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: The confession of love from the fire youkai to the silent youko. KuramaXHiei *COMPLETED*


This is my pride and joy, my first yaoi, and hopefully, not my last. HieiXKurama, my favorite. Well, enjoi and PLEASE -begs- comment!

"Forbidden Love"

"Kurama, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to me, fox. Tell me."

"I'm in love, Hiei."

"With who?"

Kurama stood silent, the wind, his serene voice. His lips were sealed, the forbidden love was unspeakable. 

He looked up into the rustling branches of the welcoming tree. Perched in the highest branch, sat Hiei, a cold look in his hawk like eyes. Curious, was Hiei, with Kurama's tedious questions. _Love, a waste of time_, Hiei thought, _Why would he be thinking about love? _Hiei leapt down, standing beside the, in his thoughts, clueless youko. "Love is for the weak, Kurama..."

"Forget I said anything, Hiei. Just my mindless ramblings." Smiling faintly, Kurama took a crimson rose from the tangled strands of his hair, smelling it's sweet aroma. He looked up into Hiei's dark, mysterious eyes, searching for a reply. 

"So be it..." And, he took his leave, his ebony cape caught in the wind. As Hiei walked off, Kurama did nothing but stare with helpless, jade eyes, a sigh of relief coming over him.

"What cruel situations fate as left me with. To reveal the love that burns within, or, to stay as silent as the stars." Laying on his back, he looked deeply into the twilight, getting lost in destiny's luminous messengers. "My mind's going is so many different directions..."

"Talking to yourself again, eh, Kurama?" With a friendly grin, Yusuke sat beside the red-headed dreamer.

"Guess you could say that." Kurama replied, his voice silently echoing through the night. _Maybe Yusuke would understand_, he thought. 

"Yusuke, you're in love, aren't you?" Yusuke seemed a bit confused by Kurama's question. Words failed him.

"Well, yeah, I guess." He shrugged, thinking about Kaeko. Yes, he did love her, but that wasn't the issue at the moment. Figuring out the enigma that was Kurama was Yusuke's mission. "Why do you ask?"

Quickly, he shielded his emotions with a smile. "No reason, just curious." Kurama looked to the only ones who understood, the stars. As the cool, summer breeze encased him, he fell into deep thought, pondering the feelings inside. Love or imagination?

"Kurama?" Yusuke's curious voice broke the silence. 

"Hmm?"

"Ya know you can tell me what's on your mind."

"Yes, I know, Yusuke, but this is something I have to figure out on my own, but, I appreciate the gesture." Smiling still, Kurama arched his back and sat up, shaking out his hair. "You've been a great friend, and for that, I must thank you."

With a friendly punch on the arm, Yusuke returned the affection. "Anytime."

"Yusuke! Come on!" Kaeko's voice surprised them both as she approached, waving happily at Kurama. Kurama waved back. 

"What now, Kaeko?" Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Everyone's been looking for you, especially Botan." Nodding, Yusuke rose, following her. 

"Come with me, Kurama." Yusuke held out his hand, but Kurama declined. "Alright. See ya!" Once again, Kurama was left alone to think. Resting his head on the grass, his eyes closing slightly, thoughts faded and he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

"Kurama! Kurama! Please, wake up!" A tear stricken voice rang through Kurama's ears as he rose with a jolt of energy.

Blurred, his vision shifted slightly, finally focused on a crying Kaeko. 

"Kaeko, what's wrong?" Rising, he placed his gentle hand on her shoulder, an essence of fear and rage in his voice. 

"Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei...." She chocked back on tears and fell into Kurama's awaiting arms. His eyes shot open, alert and concerned. 

"What about them?"  
"I think they're..." She paused again, overcome by the dying hope within her. Each moment, she tried to speak the words that could save the men in her life, yet, each opposing moment denied her. 

"Please, Kaeko, you must tell me now. If they need assistance, I need to know now." Letting worry and fear subside, he sighed deeply. "Kaeko..."

"Kurama, they're in trouble. A huge demon came and...he was just ungodly strong. Yusuke did a massive Spirit Gun, and we thought it hit the beast, it....bounced off and blasted Yusuke. Kuwabara tried his Spirit Sword but the demon used Yusuke's Spirit Gun on him and...just the way Kuwabara fell. His body twisted so much..." Kurama needed no more words as he ran ahead, so many forms of anger inside.

"Where are they, Kaeko?" He called back to her , never looking back.

"Near Yusuke's house!" And, he ran on, as fast as the wind would allow him. _Hold on guys, I'm coming_. He still ran along the moonlit avenue, making random lefts and rights. He ran into the silent twilight, franticly searching, his eyes probing each and every alley.

"Damn..." In all his panic and frustration, the crimson haired wanderer had been entangled in a web of wrong turns. Sweat trickled down the sides of his pale face as he looked from left to right. Time passed by as he stood, clueless and alone.

Suddenly, a sound like no other rang clearly through Kurama's ears. The sound was that of a thousand dying angels, sudden and shrill. Picking up his feet, he ran, searching for the sound, Again, it ran out, full of agony. Every time that untamed sound hit him, Kurama winced, feeling all the emotion it held. He ran faster still, his ningen legs carrying him. Again and again, the blood curdling sound met up with him, until he reached a wasteland. Then, the sound was his here and now. His emerald eyes glistened with rage as he looked upon the battlefield of rampaged houses and a few bloodied bodies. He cautiously approached a body which was carelessly thrown like a child's toy, worn down and broken.

"Kurama? So...you decided to show up, huh?" A smile graced the ebony haired warrior as he looked into the eyes of the serene youko before him.

"Yusuke...I'm sorry..." He watched a small droplet of blood run down Yusuke's lip. "Yusuke, what was that sound? It was..." Before words escaped him, Yusuke lifted a weary finger, gesturing to a corner occupied by shadows. . With a bit of hesitation, Kurama walked slowly to the darkened corner, peering in slightly. A hand, tainted with freshly drawn blood, reached out for him, seeking help. A slight whimper of pain struck the shadow, but still, he spoke with gentle words.

"Why'd you come, fox?"

No, not him. Thoughts of newly formed fury formed within, as he reached a hand out for his. 

"Well, fox?"

"You knew I'd come for you."  
"I was beginning to lose hope in you. It took you so damn long." The shadow grinned, raising to his weakened feet.

"You mustn't move, Hiei. You're badly injured." Kurama placed a comforting hand on Hiei's shoulder as Hiei quivered under his touch. 

"I'm fine. Now, unhand me so I can tear that damned demon apart."

"No, Hiei. I refuse to let you fight with those injuries. Surely, there's sense in that." He spoke calmly, his voice nothing more than a whisper. 

"You're not my guardian, fox. I can do it." Hiei stood straight up, his legs collapsing from under him, the sound ringing clearly once again. Abruptly, Kurama blurted out.

"That was you?!" Still fresh in his mind, the scream echoed endlessly in Kurama's mind. _He hurt the one I love_, Kurama thought, _He will pay._

Leaving Hiei's side, Kurama took off, speeding towards the sinister demon, who stood about eight feet tall, with razor like claws and crimson eyes. Kurama stopped in front of the beast, trembling in fear. Towering over him, the beast's warm, foul breathe hit Kurama, yet, he wouldn't back down. Lifting his right hand and placing it on his scarlet hair, he pulled out a single red rose. In an instant, he held the Rose Whip in his delicate hands.

"You will die by my hands. You have harmed those who are dear to my heart, and for that, you must pay." Words spoken in the voice of a love stricken youko. Lunging towards the demon, Kurama lashed the Rose Whip violently with hate and passion.

Hiei, looking on with eyes full of wonder, was mesmerized by the swinging Rose Whip. This vicious streak in Kurama was rarely seen, but now, it was amplified. 

"He's giving off too much Spirit Energy..." Crawling out of the rubble, Kuwabara appeared by Hiei's side. "He's gonna waste it all."

"No. Kurama isn't that stupid. He wouldn't waste that much Spirit Energy that quickly." Skeptical, Hiei watched Kurama struggle, using sharp, quick lashes of the whip. 

_What's he fighting for? He has no clear motive..._Hiei was lost in deep thought. _He's going to get himself killed. _

As the battle progressed, the blood of the love fueled youko was spilt on the unwelcoming concrete. Hiei watched on in horror as did Kuwabara and Yusuke. Despite all the blood lost, Kurama kept rising, his pure white kimono stained with his own innocent blood. His eyes were glazed, shimmering with defeat, but, his heart wouldn't allow him to be beaten. He swung the Whip with such fury and frustration yet, he always seemed to miss. Fatigue set in as Kurama fell to one knee at the demon's mercy.

With one fatal blow, the demon struck the crimson haired youko with a thunderous punch, throwing Kurama's now lifeless body across the war zone, a trail of thick human blood followed. Gasps filled the air as Kurama landed, his bloodied body, twisted and contorted. 

"Kurama!" Yelled Hiei, in such a voice which was alien to his cold hearted lips. In a sprint, he ran to Kurama's side, kneeling beside him, and holding him loosely. 

With blood delicately painted on his face, Kurama grew more pale as Hiei showed an unfamiliar emotion never thought to have existed in the fire youkai's secluded heart, sadness. 

"Waste no tears on me, Hiei." Weakly, he slightly turned to face him, cringing a bit. 

"Me? Cry? Don't be stupid, Kurama." The demon replied, almost laughing.

"You need not lie to me." Kurama snickered a bit. "And, anyway, you haven't called me by my name in what seems like eternity." Through the pain, he smiled a sly, fox-like grin. To hear that somewhat rigid voice call out for him brought Kurama to a calm state. 

"Hang on, Kurama." Hiei knew that there was a strong possibility that Kurama would be nothing more than a casualty. He hadn't loosened his grip on him, in fact, he held him a bit tighter now. "I'll never let you go..." Hiei whispered silently to himself. "I love you too much..."

His senses being as keen as they were, Kurama picked up on those hidden words, and he sighed in relief, loosing more blood and becoming more pale as the endless minutes passed. 

Suddenly, the massive demon roared in pain and doubled over, holding his chest.

"Heh. It finally set it." The youko grinned weakly. 

"What? I don't understand..." Hiei looked to the giant demon and back to the dying human.

"Death Seed. I planted it before he hit me."  
"Clever, fox, very clever."

"Hurry, Hiei. Destroy him while he's weak."

Nodding, he reluctantly loosened his grip and gently set Kurama's head down.

"I'm with ya." Yusuke rose to Hiei's side, his fingers glowing slightly as he prepared himself for a Spirit Gun. 

"Shoot him. I'll take care of the rest myself." Growling fiercely, Hiei tore the ashen bandage, stained with the youko's blood, that wrapped around his right arm. He ripped it off, rage brewing in his dark demon eyes. "Now!"

Forming a gun with his tainted fingers, Yusuke smirked as he released a colossal, hurdling ball of spiritual energy. "SPIRIT GUN!!!"

The demon fell, breathing heavily, clearly on the brink of death, but, Hiei wouldn't allow him to die until justice was served and revenge was granted. 

"You've caused me anguish, and now, you will die...." Hiei set himself up, calmly breathing with a devious smirk on his face. 

Like a guardian angel, Kurama watched over Hiei, secretly giving up the last bit of his Spirit Energy to support the ebony dragon. He fought off the never ending sleep for as long as he could, wanting to see the demon's demise.

"Black Dragon Wave!" In the low, agitated voice, Hiei released the dragon, it's body as black as the heart of the demon. Its' roar echoed through Hiei's ears as he smirked.

"This dragon, like myself, has a very destructive nature. Allow me to demonstrate..." The dragon snapped at the demon with its' fury filled fangs, taking off the demon's left arm.

"Not impressed?" Grinned the fire youkai as he sent the dragon to attack again, this time, tearing off his right leg. Blood gushed from the monstrous gashes.

The demon yelped out in agony, looking at his limbs scattered among the rubble. "Bastard!"

"A bastard, am I? Must we resort to name calling?" The dragon tore off yet another body part, leaving the demon with only his right leg. 

"Please, show mercy!"

Hiei couldn't help but chuckle. "Me? Show mercy? Heh, don't make me laugh..." With all three of this eyes, he looked down upon the poor excuse for a demon that lay before him. "You haven't suffered enough yet." He unsheathed his sword, which was waiting to be drenched in the impure blood. With the same devious smile, he held his sword out, charged at him, and stabbed the demon in his blackened heart. 

"I'll see you in Hell..." Hiei smeared the blood on the body, spitting on the motionless corpse. "Disgrace..."

The dragon returned to its' place, tattooed on Hiei's right arm. The fear surfaced again as Kurama moaned in pain. "Kurama!" Hiei ran back to Kurama, tears gliding down his stern cheeks.

"Hiei, you did it." The youko smiled, proud of Hiei's work. The demon lay scattered in many a piece around them.

"Save what energy you have left, fox." Once again, Hiei held him close, wiping the blood from Kurama's smiling face.

"That's the problem, Hiei. I have no Spirit Energy left." Replied the fox.

"What?!"

"Don't be angry, Hiei, but I gave up the last bit of energy I had left to feed your dragon."

Stunned, Hiei's lips moved, but words wouldn't escape. "Stupid fox..." Smiling, he cried silent tears.

"Take care of them, Hiei. They need you." Kurama closed his peaceful eyes and drifted away into a sleep like no other, serene and calm. 

"Stupid fox...." And, Hiei wouldn't let go of the youko turned ningen who had stolen his heart.

Random colors, thoughts, memories, shapes, all racing through the chambers of his mind. Before his eyes, raven hair blurred his vision. Weary eyes finally focused on the raven haired angel. The angel reached out his hand, with very fragile fingers, wanting to grant all his deepest desires and crisp, fresh dreams. But, this angel...his eyes. The crimson color of the spilt blood. This angel, his angel...

He stirred, opening his gentle eyes, the sun greeting him with its' warm, joyous rays. 

"Where...where am I?" He spoke, looking at his surroundings. It was a small, quiet room, undisturbed by the world's bitter chaos. 

"Home." A voice came from the open window, the fresh mid-morning breeze caressing Kurama's war torn face. The voice's owner sat on the window sill, breathing in the morning.

"But, I thought..."  
"No, you're not dead yet, fox." Hiei rose and sat at the edge of Kurama's bed with a tender smile. "Feeling better?"  
Kurama nodded, sitting up against the bed's backboard, noticing Hiei's ribs were heavily taped. "You?"

"Yes. After the battle, Yusuke, Kuwabara and myself brought you here."

Kurama interrupted. "But, my mother! What'd you tell her?!" Panic struck him, but, it faded with Hiei's snickering.

"Taken care of. Yusuke told her you fell down the stairs at school, which explains your broken arm," Hiei pointed out that Kurama's left arm was heavily wrapped. "And, for out alibi, well, we just said a group of kids 'pushed' you down the stairs, and we just defended you."

"Clever. But, wasn't she a bit suspicious about who you were?" Kurama's eyes filled with joy. His koibito was so sly.

"Told her I was a new student named Yuki."

"So, should I call you Yuki from now on?" Kurama grinned.

Hiei laughed sarcastically "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Shuichi." He stressed out on the poor human name he was given. 

"So, you've thought of everything, haven't you."

"No, not everything." Hiei sighed, looking away from the drained eyes of the youko.

"What haven't you thought of?" Kurama grinned curiously.

"I still don't know what I'm going to do with you." The fire youkai mushed his rough fingers through Kurama's crimson hair. He laughed, admiring the brave ningen warrior. "Rest now. You must regain your strength."

Kurama nodded, laying his head gently down on the pillow, closing his eyes once again, drifting into slumber. Hiei sat motionless, watching over him as he slept. He looked so innocent, not the killer that he was just hours before. All in the past, Hiei rose again, walking silently to his side, taking a rose from the glass vase on the nightstand. He gently placed it atop his chest, which slowly moved, supporting the slow, steady breath that helped him live. He bent down, face to face with him, and, ever so gently, kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, fox." And, he resumed his place at the window sill, his koibito dreaming the sweet dreams of the ebony angel.


End file.
